Sometimes goodbye is a second chance
by myguydied123
Summary: The day came when the Curtis brothers had to attend their parents funeral. Since Ponyboy is the most sensible one in the gang, will he take this ok? One-shot.


**I do not own the Outsiders**

It was the day of the funeral. The day the Curtis boys would see one last time their parents maybe not alive but their bodies t least. Everybody was anxious for this day, nobody wanted for this to happen. When the Curtis brothers were told of their unfortunate accident they didn't believe it. Apparently they died in a car crash in which their parents and the other driver died instantly from the impact. After that, Darry gave up his dreams of going to college, play football and fulfill his dreams. He had _and_ wanted to take custody of his younger brothers though Darry didn't regret it, he chose them over his own needs. He would rather take care of them than to see them go in a boys home imagining a bad foster family they could be placed in. Darry knew he would be able to care for, protect, feed, give them the best home they already had and will have. They needed to stick together, they _needed_ each other. They were all that was left of the small family.

Darry insisted on their assigned Social Worker to visit 2 days after the funeral so they could calm down, at least have some time for themselves to grieve but denied it telling him it would be better if she stopped over their house a day before early in the morning. He argued but let it slide anyways.

That morning Darry told Soda and Pony to make an effort and clean up the place so it could look nice for when the Social Worker came. The gang stopped by and even decided to help out, Two-Bit and Steve cleaned the front yard while Johnny and Dallas cleaned the backyard. Pony with Soda tried to leave their rooms spotless while Darry took care of the kitchen and living room area.

When it was time, Pony, Soda and Darry thanked their friends for the much needed help they have been. They left knowing the person they all feared would arrive at any given moment. Then there it was...The knock on their front door. The boys had dressed up nicely putting on their best clothes to make a good impression. Pony was sitting on the couch wiping his hands on his dress pants while Soda stood next to Darry opening the door for the awaited person.

She looked about fifty years old, brownish hair, glasses and a pointy nose. She carried with her a handbag that inside had a clipboard with papers. Her hand shook hands with the others welcoming her inside. Her eyes rested on the smallest looking child who was Ponyboy, Soda wasn't really much of a problem to handle. The younger ones were the most worrisome in these types of cases.

"Good morning boys, my name is Mrs. Brown your assigned Social Worker. Why don't we start off with a tour in the house?"

Darry nodded leading her to the few rooms they had, he prayed in his head that she didn't find anything wrong. They walked in Pony's room, it was small. There was a bed, a small dresser and a desk with books neatly placed on it. Mrs. Brown cleared her throat reaching for something, "Cigarettes? You tend to smoke a lot in this house?"

Darry's breath caught in his throat mentally slapping himself for letting this small detail escape him. "Not really, and if we do it's only outside and not a lot. Ponyboy barely smokes."

She nodded slowly walking to the living room, "Now, I would like to ask Soda and Pony some questions... Do you boys feel comfortable living with your oldest brother alone?"

Soda smiled, "Yeah, he's a very responsible guy, already knows what to work in and well I love him, he's my brother."

Pony nodded, "Uh-huh, he chose not going to college just for us. I think that shows us how much...He cares."

Darry felt warmness inside his chest by the answers they had given. Mrs. Brown got out her clipboard noting some stuff down. Then there were other simple questions she asked in which the boys answered clearly satisfying answers. Finally she wanted to talk in private with Ponyboy in his room. Soda and Darry waited in the living room feeling nervous of what they would be talking by themselves.

Pony sat down on edge the bed while Mrs. Brown stood up holding tightly to her clipboard, she closed the door staring at him. Pony bit his lower lip a bit feeling queasy not knowing what other questions to expect.

"Listen dear, I would like it if you responded with the truth, there is no need to feel frightened. Now, do you really feel comfortable living with your brothers?"

Pony warily looked at her, "Yeah, like I said before. They love me, " he paused searching for something more convincing, "My brothers would do anything for me."

She then sat beside him observing him as if trying to look for something, this only made Pony feel very out of place, then she almost said in a whisper, "Ponyboy, I am just doing my job and let me tell you I had my fair share of meeting families so dysfunctional you couldn't even imagine the problems they had so I am just going to ask this for my own sake, " Mrs. Brown glanced at the door, "have your brothers _ever_ tried to touch in any way you feel unsafe? Hurt? Violated?"

This made Ponyboy's eyes widen shocked at her absurd question making him feel a bit sick even considering the idea of incest going on in the house. He got up shaking his head angrily,"What?! No! Are you-what-what is wrong with you?!" He asked leaving his room angrily.

She stammered following him, "Po-Pony I just asked b-because I want to be cautious! You have to understand!"

Both his oldest brothers looked up from where they were sitting confused at the whole scene, Pony didn't know why but he felt his eyes water not comprehending why she would think of that. How she could not understand that her brothers were capable of taking care of him. Pony stood behind Soda with a quivering mouth.

"What is going on?" Darry asked demanding an answer.

Pony pointed at the Social Worker, "She-she thinks you guys could be...Doing stuff to me."

Soda turned around to Pony, "Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

Pony grimaced, "Touching and that kind of crap." Then he started crying feeling suddenly sad wishing he had his parents alive so none of this could be happening.

Darry glared at her opening the front door gesturing for her to leave, "I think you've done enough. Have a nice day." He said with a loud stern voice.

Mrs. Brown walking outside looked back at Pony who was in Soda's arms bawling, she sighed knowing that she screwed up, "Good day boys."

Darry returned to his brothers trying to comfort them, especially Pony. _Damned Social Worker, I knew this was a bad idea! _Later on in the day their friends stopped by to check up on how they did. Soda told them everything. Dally was the most angry of them cussing out the woman with every curse word he knew. Two-Bit joked around to lighten the mood, Steve was trying to calm down his best buddy Soda. Johnny was talking to Pony, both agreed that the Social Worker was really out of her mind.

That night was unbearable, everybody had gotten to bed but not really sleeping. They kept stirring around in bed trying to find a comfort spot to sleep, in the end it was useless. In the morning, with just one hour or so of sleep they weren't tired. They were just gloomy knowing that soon they would be going their parents funeral. Their caskets were there, two of them with their parents lifeless bodies inside. The Curtis brothers changed into some black clothes, at breakfast time not one single bite was taken. The rest of the gangs had arrived, their friends tried to dress up in the nicest clothes possible.

Pony was the most nervous, anxious, uneasy of them all. Ponyboy was such a sensible person trying to seem tough. Inside he was weak trying to hide his emotions...His feelings and this situation totally broke him in many ways possible. Right now he had made a mental barrier in which he tried to be cold to not seem weak. When they arrived at the funeral home, people were already there. Some acquaintances , step by step Pony shook a bit harder. Soda noticed this and put his arm protectively around Ponyboy cracking a soft small smile. His little brother didn't return it, only pressed his lips in a straight line.

Then Ponyboy's blood turned ice cold finally seeing the two coffins there with flowers and all that, but it wasn't what made Pony's heart stop. It was the fact that it was an open coffin funeral. His mind was instantly filled with many unwanted images of his parents deformed bodies by the crash. The gang one by one gave their goodbyes almost crying. That is except for Darry or Dally. Ponyboy wished he could be like them, strong because they weren't crying like everybody else.

What he didn't know is that Darry had to be strong for everybody, he didn't let himself break or at least not right now, he did it for his family, his friends. Right now it was for them, no tears would be shed from his part that moment. In Dally's case he saw many deaths back in New York, he was kind of used to it. But not like this, he could feel his eyes sting from trying real hard not to let his tears out, however Dally kept his poker face. Two-Bit bit his cheek to not cry so hard, tears slid down his cheeks anyway stroking their coffins thanking them for being so nice to him, treating as one of their own. Johnny , as well, cried for the loss of two people who actually cared for him, two people that were close to being parents for him. Johnny sighed long walking away. Steve kept clearing his throat not really looking at the coffins just kept staring at the ground pursing his lips crying silently cursing at God for their premature deaths.

Then there was Soda. At first he didn't want to see them but walked up to the coffins thinking it'd be better for him to see them one last time. He eyed their faces feeling tense seeing a couple of things wrong. He shuddered remembering the day they were told about the accident. Then on how they would miss out on a lot, how they would be needed in so many occasions. The Curtis boy broke down putting his hand to his closed wet eyes sobbing hard. Sodapop would miss his mother's kiss on his forehead, his Dad's grin. Her humming, his laughter, home just wasn't going to be the same. Steve walked up to him taking him into his arms patting his back.

Johnny realized that Pony hadn't gone to say his goodbye, he actually realized that Ponyboy was nowhere to be found. Johnny spotted him in the farthest corner of the funeral home looking lost. He then walked to him, "What's wrong Pony?"

Ponyboy nodded, "Nothing." He said barely a whisper.

"Why don't you go see them one last time?"

Pony shook his head quickly, "I-I don't want to ... remember them like that. I hope that...You understand me. Probably seems wrong that I don't go huh?"

Johnny put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Nah I get you."

That's when Pony felt another hand on his other shoulder, "Why Ponyboy, are you ok?" It was Mrs. Brown. Pony looked at her bewildered at her presence, _wasn't it enough of what she did yesterday? Now she comes here as if nothing had happened?_ He shrugged away at her hand, "What are you doing here?"

Johnny only stood there puzzled at what was happening, the Social worker grabbed him by the wrist softly, "Ponyboy, I see that you haven't paid respects to your parents. C'mon now sweetie, you'll regret it if you don't do it."

She took him almost forcefully, Pony shook his head, "No...No please I don't want to! You don't understand!"

Johnny rushed to Soda and Darry pointing at the woman who was grabbing on to Ponyboy telling them what was wrong. They saw the Social worker dragging their little brother who was shaking like a leaf getting closer to the coffins. Soda already knew Pony didn't want to see them, not because he was being rude or anything like that, it was just that for Pony, he didn't want to remember them dead, he wanted memories of them alive and well full of life. Everybody else noticed the commotion going on wondering what was going on. Before Soda or Darry could stop them, Mrs. Brown pushed lightly Ponyboy towards his deceased parents.

It felt like the world has stopped for a long time, he was in the middle of the two caskets. First he saw his father, Darrel's face was white as a sheet. There were small cotton like balls stuffing his nose, his lips were colorless, of course his eyes closed. Then he noticed a weird black spot that was obviously covered in make up on his forehead. Ponyboy imagined him hit the windshield with full force. Then he slowly turned to see his mother, her golden curls full with shine now a distant dark color, her once rosy lips were now almost gray. Ponyboy's stomach gave a full flip when he saw that she had deep gash that was stitched up from her temple to her cheek, it was a bit visible if it wasn't for the makeup. Another disturbing mental image came up, a glass from the windshield slicing her open. His eyes widened imagining a loud shrill scream escaping her mouth.

Pony was breathing fast almost hyperventilating. Falling to his knees he was seeing black spots. He felt light headed then the last thing he remembered hearing was his name being shouted. _Pony!_

Sodapop kneeled beside to hold him in his arms at his sudden faint, Darry narrowed his eyes at the woman who had provoked all of this. Mrs. Brown covered her mouth in shock at Ponyboy's fall. Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny helped carry the youngest gang member outside to Darry's truck. The rest gasped, one of them said out loud, "Get out of here lady, look what you've done."

Another one said, "Poor kid, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Mrs. Brown grabbed her bag and left feeling guilty of what she had done. Soda was again crying seeing his little brother laying down unconscious not moving in the back of Darry's truck. Darry cursed under his breathe running his hand through his hair frustrated at this. _Damn her!_

Dally slapped Pony's face a bit, "Kid! Kid wake up!"

Johnny gulped, "Stop it Dal that won't work."

Soda asked in a quivery voice, "Can you hear baby? Please answer me Pone."

Pony then began to mumble some words opening his eyes, "Wh-what's going on?"

Two-Bit gave him a bottle of water that Steve had gotten from nearby store. Darry held Pony's head while Soda held the bottle close to his little brother's mouth for him to drink. All of them sighed relieved seeing Pony wake up. He had them all worried sick, and not to mention angry at the woman. This was all her fault after all. Pony decided to stay in the truck not wanting to go back there. Darry insisted but Soda told him it would be better. All of them left him alone, Johnny wanted to stay with him but Pony told him he just wanted some time alone, that he would be okay. Johnny agreed going with the gang entering the church again. Soda was hesitant yet went inside concerned for his brother's health.

Ponyboy closed his eyes steadying his breath, he still felt weak, as if he had run a marathon. Then he remembered why he fainted, the memories rushed into his brain making his head hurt. He moaned rubbing the back of his head trying to ignore the images of his parents bodies. He couldn't allow himself to faint again now that he was alone, who would wake him up? His fingers rubbed against Pony's temples attempting to relax. All of these overwhelming feelings were too much for him to take. So many things happened, it was killing him in the inside.

The youngest Curtis finally let his mental barrier break, it came crashing down like a ton of bricks. He punched the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles began to bleed but he didn't care as long as Ponyboy let out his anguish. Strong sobs escaped from his mouth, shaking his head still not believing his parents had passed away. He thought that out of so many people God could have taken, his parents were the chosen. So many future moments with them gone in such a short amount of time and all because of a drunken driver. Ponyboy hugged himself crying, almost wailing, wishing he had his mother there to console him. He was so damn young, then he felt a pang of jealousy realizing that Soda and Darry had them longer than him. He still needed them, demanded more attention from them. Again Pony punched the steering wheel making his injury worse already a throbbing feeling coming from his hand, _Why God? Why did you take them? How could you be so damn cruel?_

Long minutes passed, Ponyboy was now gritting his teeth breathing hard controlling himself. The empty feeling he had was long gone, now there was just sadness that in time will fade away. His broken heart will heal with the support of friends. He inhaled then exhaled slowly, Pony looked outside. It was a sunny day, cotton looking clouds hovered above. He opened the door going outside feeling the cool wind hit him in the face. His injury forgotten. Ponyboy saw his brothers and friends coming towards him leaving the funeral home. Sodapop with red puffy eyes hugged him tightly, Darry hugged them both happy that he still had his younger brothers with him. That's when Pony knew he would make it, he knew he would heal in time. Hope grew inside of him feeling the warmth of his brothers arms wrapped around him. He saw his friends staring at them with a smile on their faces. Maybe his parents were gone but he wasn't alone, he still had family and friends that cared for each other a lot.

_No, he wouldn't be alone in this, he would pick up the pieces of his shattered heart with the help of friends, family and love..._

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes)**


End file.
